<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raised By Wolfstar by MarvelLokiLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684206">Raised By Wolfstar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelLokiLove/pseuds/MarvelLokiLove'>MarvelLokiLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But Harry Potter has a happy childhood, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry's whole life basically, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, I hate Dumbledore and Snape, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter, Remus Lupin is a Good Boyfriend, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Parent, Snape is an asshole, husband basically, it's basically the same</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelLokiLove/pseuds/MarvelLokiLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Wattpad, but I don't use it anymore so I decided to move this here, (With minor changes)</p>
<p>Harry is saved from the Dursley's and is raised by Sirius and Remus, basically the same, but Harry has a happy childhood and has parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Minerva McGonagall &amp; Harry Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Saved from the Dursley's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door opened, Remus walked in and over to Sirius who was standing in the kitchen, "Sirius, I think that you should see this" Remus said, with a worried face.<br/>Sirius walked over to him and took the letter from his hand. He opened it and started to read: “Dear Sirius and Remus, it has come to my attention that your godson, Harry has been abused for these past three years of living in the Dursleys house. I have sent the adoption papers with this letter.  My closest dolences, Albus Dumbledore” Sirius’ hands fell to his sides, the letter falling to the floor. </p>
<p>Sirius and Remus stood in front of the door of 4 Privet drive, Sirius was nervous of what they might find when they stepped into the house, they had only heard of the Dursleys from James and Lily, and where as James normally spoke of them with disdain, Lily said that they weren’t that bad, but of course Lily would say that, the woman was her sister anyway, Remus glanced at Sirius, waiting for him to say something, “Let’s go--” Sirius said, raising his hand and knocking on the door. There were footsteps from the house and then the door opened, revealing a big man, who looked at them annoyedly, “Who are you and what are you doing here?” The man asked, “We’re here to see Harry. I’m Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black” Remus explained, the man froze for a moment, “Come in” The man said, moving enough to let them pass, Remus stepped in with Sirius behind him, they walked into the kitchen with the man following them. There was a woman and a boy sitting in the room, eating, “Where is he?” Remus asked, “Under the stairs” The man said, voice dripping with venom, Remus glanced at Sirius, who was fuming, “Sirius, can you go and get him? I will take care of the paperwork” Remus asked, Sirius nodded, turning away and walking out of the room. He looked at the small door on the wall for a moment before opening it, a damp smell hit him and he had ro take a moment to get used to it. He looked around the small compartment, there was no bed or any other furniture and in one of the corners sat Harry, his hair was messy and he was wearing clothes that were clearly too big on him, he was hugging his knees and looked like he hadn’t eaten in a while, “Harry?” Sirius asked, knowing full well it was him, Harry looked at him skeptically, Sirius smiled at him, “I’m not going to hurt you, we are here to get you out of here” He explained with a quiet and soft voice, Harry looked at him and for a moment Sirius could see a part of himself in Harry’s eyes, they were open wide and he could see the fright and pain in them, that he was sure the boy could see in his too, along with love and hope. After a moment Harry moved closer to him, “Who are you?” He asked, his voice shy, Sirius smiled, “I’m Sirius, I’m your godfather” He said, quickly glancing out to the kitchen, Remus was still standing next to the table with the man. “can you help me?” Harry asked, pulling his attention back into the small space. “Yes, of course. That’s why I’m here” He answered, smiling, Harry looked down and Sirius could see a small smile spread on his lips, “Where are we going?” Harry asks, “You’re going to come to live with me and Remus, we should get your stuff and go” Sirius explained, looking at Harry expectedly. Harry looked around the small room, he grabbed a blanket and a pair of spare glasses, before getting up and walking out of the small space. </p>
<p>Sirius took Harry into the car that they had arrived in, after which he made his way back into the house and into the kitchen, where he found Remus standing in the kitchen, “Sirius, can you sign these papers so that we can leave” Remus asked, Sirius quickly signing the paper. They thanked the Dursleys and left for the front door. Just as they were going to leave the house, the man spoke up, “Finally we can get rid of him without killing him” Sirius froze and was just about to turn around when Remus grabbed his wrist, “Don’t. He’s not worth it” He said with a hushed voice, “But--” before Sirius could answer Remus wrapped his arm around his face and pulled him in for a kiss, he didn’t pull away or allow Sirius to move until Sirius placed his hand on his shoulder, eagerly pulling him closer. He glanced at the Dursleys, who were staring at them in disgust, he didn’t really care better for them to be disgusted than dead. He finally pulled away and took Sirius' hand, pulling him to the car, slamming the door on their way, leaving the Dursleys to stare in shock. He opened the car door for Sirius, glancing into the backseat, where Harry had fallen asleep, “Why did you do that?” Sirius asked once Remus was sitting in the driver's seat, “It was the only way to distract you” Remus answered shrugging, “Why do you ask? Didn’t you like it?” He continued turning to Sirius with a fake sad face. Sirius blushed, “Idiot! Of course not, I just wasn’t expecting it and I don’t think that they liked it” Sirius said, playfully hitting him on the arm. </p>
<p>They had been driving for a few hours and Sirius had fallen asleep, his hands in Remus’. When they finally parked in front of their house Remus got out of the car and carried Harry in before returning to the car and waking up Sirius, who was so stubborn that Remus ended up carrying him into the house, he took them both to their bedroom and after a moment climbed into the bed after them, pulling Sirius to his chest so that Harry was on the edge of the bed with enough space so that if he wake up in the middle of the night, he would have space and not feel trapped.</p>
<p>When Harry woke up he immediately felt scared, he wasn’t sure where he was and why. He turned to his side and saw Sirius and a man he didn’t recognize. He decided that he would sleep some more, he knew that he wasn’t at the Dursleys so he was sure that he was safe. About an hour later Sirius woke up, he saw Harry still sleeping and turned to Remus, who had his arm over his stomach and the other under his own head, Sirius kissed Remus on the cheek, before getting up and making his way to the downstairs. He started to prepare breakfast and just as he was finishing, he felt Remus wrap his arms around his waist and place his head in the crook of his neck. “Morning” Remus said, nuzzling his face deeper into his shoulder, “Did you sleep well?” Sirius asked, moving slowly to fill the plates next to the stove. “Yeah, how about you?” Remus asked as he let go of Sirius and sat down on one of the chairs around the table, Sirius turned and placed a plate and a cup of coffee on the table in front of him. “Thank you” Remus said, giving Sirius a quick peck on the cheek, who turned and placed two more plates on the table before sitting down himself and taking a cup of coffee into his own hands. About ten minutes later harry came downstairs, “Good morning, Harry” Sirius said with a smile, Harry looked up at him, at first he looked nervous but then his face relaxed, “Morning” He said, climbing onto the chair and starting to eat, “So, Harry I didn’t introduce you to Remus yesterday tomorrow, did I?” Sirius asked, Harry shook his head, “No, you didn’t” He answered, “Well then, Remus is your other godfather” Sirius explained, Harry stared at him for a moment before nodding, “Hi” He said shyly, Remus smiled. There was a moment of silence before Harry’s eyes fell on their hands, mainly on the matching fingers, “I like your rings” Harry said, “Thank you Harry. They are a pair” Sirius said, playing with the one on his own hand.</p>
<p>After they were done, Remus and Harry left the kitchen and Sirius stayed to quickly clean the kitchen. When he walked into the living room he saw Harry and Remus sitting on the cough, Harry was flipping through a photo album, Remus explaining what was shown in each of them, “Harry, that is you father and mother and this is me and Sirius” Remus explained, pointing at the picture, it was taken on James’ and Lily’s wedding day. “What are you doing?” Sirius asked, walking to them and sitting down on the couch, “Harry found this on the bookshelf and asked who they were” Remus explained, “Make way” Sirius said, snuggling to Remus side with Harry on Remus’ left, they looked through the photos and laughing, that night they slept on the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightmares and family days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius, Remus and Harry go shopping, fluff ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really bad with naming these chapters, but does it really matter, the content is all that matters.</p><p>Remus has a nightmare and Sirius comforts him, later they go shopping and Harry is just a oblivious child and Remus and Sirius flirt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus ran in complete darkness, all he could hear were Sirius’ screams, “Remus!” He didn’t know where to run, what to do or how to help, all he could do was listen to Sirius’ pained voice and run, praying that he would reach him in time, “Sirius, Where are you?!” Remus yelled into the darkness, there was a scream and then everything lit up. He found himself in a big room with pillars all over the room, he turned to his right where he saw a man in a death eater mask holding Sirius up by his neck, Sirius was pale and he hung limp, his eyes looking up at the ceiling lifelessly. He raised his wand at the man, a spell left his wand and the man flew to the nearest wall, dropping Sirius on the floor, “Sirius!” Remus yelled, running over to the other man, he pulled him close, his ear against the man's chest, there was no heartbeat, he looked up at the man, his mouth open slightly, blood running down his chin. Remus placed his hand on Sirius’ cheek, “Please wake up, Harry needs you, I need you” There was no reaction, of course there wasn’t, Remus knew there wouldn’t be. He pulled Sirius against his chest and sobbed into his hair.</p><p>“Remus?” </p><p>Remus shot up, cold sweat dripping down his forehead and chest, “Remus, are you alright?” He turned to look to his side, where Sirius was raising up, when there was no answer Sirius spoke again, “Remus?” He asked the other man, who was staring at him, he raised his hand to Sirius cheek, “You’re there right?” He asked with a shaky voice, Sirius looked at him confused, “What are you talking about? I have been here all night” He answered, looking at him worriedly, “Are you alright--” Remus cut Sirius off, “It was just a dream, Thank god” he said with a relieved sigh, “Remus, whatever it was, it was just a dream. You’re safe” Sirius said, carefully taking Remus’ hand into his, Remus looked up to meet Sirius’ eyes and hugged him close and laid back down, “It’s not me that I’m worried about” Remus said, placing his head on Sirius’ chest, listening intently to his heartbeat, “Are you sure you’re alright?” Sirius asked, looking down at him, brushing his fingers through the hair at Remus’ nape, I’m alright, just stay here” Remus said, pulling him closer, covering as much of him as he possibly could, “Of course, love” Sirius said, kissing him on the cheek. Remus stayed up for the rest of the night, Sirius had fallen asleep and had his head resting on Remus’ arm, snuggled against his side.</p><p>When Sirius woke up, he noticed that Remus had already left, he turned around and pulled the covers over himself, deciding to sleep some more, but before he could even close his eyes the door opened, “Sirius, are you awake?” Remus asked quietly, not wanting to wake Sirius up since he knew what he was like if you woke him up in a middle of the dream, “Yeah, I am” Sirius said, from where he was under the covers, “Great, I bought you some breakfast” Remus said, walking into the room with a tray of food, Sirius looked out from under the covers, and soon, he was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard with Remus on his other side and the tray between them. It was still early morning and Harry was still most likely asleep, they were just enjoying each other’s company. “I think we should wake up Harry” Sirius said after they had finished their breakfast, Remus nodded in agreement, they got up and walked out of the room, Sirius quickly pulling a sweater on, they walked to the door of Harry’s room and peeked inside, Harry was still sleeping on the bed. “Harry, it’s time to--” Remus was cut off by a yelp from the bed, they glanced at each other and soon there was another, this time louder yell, “Stop it, sir! I’m sorry!”  and within seconds Harry was thrashing around in the bed, they rushed into the room, “Harry, wake up, it’s just a nightmare!” Sirius said, Harry jumped up, looking at Sirius with fright, “I’m sorry!” He yelled, Sirius looking stunned, “Are you alright?” He asked, Harry nodded, “I just had a nightmare” He explained, looking down at his hands. They calmed Harry down, “Remus, can you make Harry some breakfast, I will be down soon?” Sirius asked, Remus nodded and picked Harry up, carrying him downstairs.</p><p>Remus looked at the direction of their living room where the stairs were, it had been twenty minutes and Sirius still wasn’t back, he told harry to stay there and then he walked upstairs and into their bedroom, he didn’t see Sirius, he turned to the chair where Sirius usually kept his jacket, “Oh no” Remus grabbed his wand and jacket and walked down the stairs, “Harry, I’m going out, I will be back in a moment” He said before walking out of the door, he appeared to the Dursleys, well, as close as he could without Muggles seeing him. </p><p>When Sirius had heard Harry yell, he had decided that it had gone on for too long, if he had fought more, Harry would have been with them from the beginning and not at the Dursleys. He walked up to the house and just as he was about to knock, someone grabbed his wrist, he turned to his left and saw Remus, “What do you think you’re doing?” Remus asked in a hushed voice so that the Dursley’s wouldn’t hear, Sirius looked down, wanting to avoid Remus gaze as much as possibly, “I just...When Harry yelled--” He said, his voice breaking, Remus’ face already softened, “I just thought--It’s my fault, if I had been there then and if I had fought for him more-If I had been better...If--” Sirius cut off, tears flowing down his cheeks, Remus quickly glanced around them and when he saw nobody, he appareted them away from the house, “Sirius, it’s not your fault and you know that” Remus said, releasing his wrist, “You saw how he looked at me when I told him to wake up!” Sirius said, trying to fight the tears, “Sirius, I know that he knows that you won’t hurt him” Remus said, looking at Sirius, wiping the tears away with his thumb, “Let’s go home now, okay?” Remus said, waiting for Sirius to nod, “Fine” With that Remus appareted them back home and straight into their living room. </p><p>When they arrived, Harry jumped on the couch, where he had been coloring, “Oh, sorry Harry. I didn’t mean to scare you” Remus said, taking his jacket off and hanging it up on the rack at the bottom of the stairs, Sirius sat on the couch next to Harry, who hadn’t seemed to pay attention to them after the initial shock, I’m sorry if I scared you, Harry” he said, looking at what the boy had been drawing. Remus sat on his other side, looking at the two of them so that Sirius was between them, “It’s alright” Harry said, not looking up from his drawings, he was quite shocked that Harry wasn’t scared or even faced by him. Remus stood up and left the room, soon he returned with a book, “I think we should read, helps you calm” Remus explained, sitting on the couch between them, Sirius laid his head on his shoulder, harry sitting on his other side, he started reading and in somewhere in the middle Harry fell asleep, soon followed by Sirius. Remus closed the book and carried Harry into his room before returning to the living room, “Sirius, we should go upstairs, It’s not good to sleep here” He said, pulling Sirius up and leading him up the stairs.</p><p>When Remus woke up the sunlight was flowing into the room through the open curtains, he looked to his side, Sirius was curled up on his side with his hair all over the pillows, framing his head like a halo, all of it made Sirius look really gorgeous, even though he always did, It made him think back to the time when he had told Sirius how he felt and they had had the best sex that Remus had ever and the next morning Sirius had been curled up to his side. “Morning…” Remus was snapped out of his thoughts by Sirius’ voice, Morning, love” He said, turning to Sirius and kissing his forehead, Sirius hummed happily, “Should we get up?” Sirius asked, Remus shook his head, “No, let’s just stay for a little time more” He said, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist and pulling him back against his chest, “I love you” He said, kissing Sirius’ head, “I love you too” Sirius said, kissing Remus’ neck. </p><p>When Remus woke again Remus turned to look at the clock on his nightstand, it was almost 10 am, he got out of bed without waking up Sirius and walked out of the room and downstairs, he saw Harry sitting on the couch, reading a book, “Good morning, Harry” He said, harry turned to him at the mention of his name, “Remus!” Harry yelled, jumping from the couch and running over to him and hugging his legs, Remus was quite tall, 6’2 actually, so Harry only reached up to his hip, “Harry, you should keep it down, Sirius is still sleeping” He said, raising his finger to his lips, “Would you like to make food with me?” Remus asked, Harry excitedly jumped up and down. He stared in awe as Remus chopped up potatoes and carrots.</p><p>About an hour later Sirius walked downstairs and into the kitchen, “Good morning, Love” Remus said, kissing Sirius, who sat down and turned to Harry, “Mornin’ Prongslet” He said, Remus couldn’t keep his eyes off Sirius, who was wearing one of his shirts and black jeans, the shirt hung off his shoulders just enough to reveal the marks that lined his shoulders and neck, “Remus, the food” He snapped out of his thoughts when Sirius called his name, he turned to the food that had boiled over.</p><p>When they were done Harry said that he would go to his room, so Sirius and Remus were left together in the kitchen, “So, what will you do for my birthday?” Remus asked, Sirius smirked at him, “It’s a secret” He said, winking and sticking his tongue out, Remus pouted, “Stop that, you big puppy” Sirius said, “It’s only nine days, I’m sure you can wait that long” He said before turning around and resuming his cleaning, “I know” Remus said, “And then the full moon is the next day” He continued sighing, “It’s alright, I’ll be with you” Sirius said, taking a plate from the table, “Yeah, I know--” Remus started, but was cut off by a plate falling to the floor and breaking, “Bloody!” Sirius yelled, he had dropped a plate, causing it to land on his foot and making it bleed, “Are you alright?” Remus asked, quickly getting up and pulling his wand out, “No, I think I’m going to die!” Sirius said, dramatically placing his hand on his forehead, “You goddamn drama queen” Remus said, chuckling, he checked Sirius’ foot and healed it.</p><p>Later when Harry came back downstairs, he found Remus laying on the living room couch with Sirius sleeping on top of him with his hands wrapped around Remus. “Hello, Harry” Remus said when he noticed Harry standing behind him, he shut the book, Harry walked over to them, “Sirius told me your birthday is in a week” Harry said, “In nine day actually” Remus corrected, ruffling harry's hair, “I’m bored, can we go out?” Harry asked, Remus looked down at Sirius and pointed at him, “Well we could, but I have this baby sleeping on me” Harry smirked playfully, “Let’s wake him up, let’s play a prank” Harry said quietly as to not wake him up, “Can you get my wand? It’s upstairs” Remus said, harry nodded and disappeared, returning a minute later with Remus’ wand, “Thank you” Remus said, he muttered a spell and soon Sirius was hanging upside down in the air, he shook Sirius a little which caused him to wake up, “Remus John Lupin, put me down, now!” He screamed, Harry laughing hysterically, “Fine, fine” Remus said, placing Sirius back down, “Why did you do that? You scared me half to death” He complained, Remus laughed and kissed his temple, “Harry thought it was funny” Remus said, shrugging. “No it wasn’t!” Harry laughed, Sirius got up and left the room, walking to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Remus followed him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his cheek on his back, “Sorry” He whispered, Sirius turned himself in his arms, “You’re forgiven, but never do that again” Sirius said, kissing him, “What’s so important that you had to wake me up anyway?” Sirius asked, turning away to pour himself a cup of coffee, “Harry wanted to go out, do you want to come?” Remus answered, Sirius nodded, “Sure” </p><p>They left after Sirius had changed his clothes, they left the house and drove to a close by shopping center, “Harry, would you like to go and look at some toys?” Sirius asked, Harry nodded enthusiastically, almost at the same second they stepped into the toy store Harry ran into the plushie aisle, Remus and Sirius following him. He dug through the bins of plushies, “This!” Harry yelled enthusiastically, waiving a stag plushie in the air, “It’s nice, do you want anything else?” Remus asked, “Can I get some legos?” Harry asked, “Please” Remus smiled, “Well, we should ask Sirius” Remus said, Harry turned to Sirius, looking up at him, “Please, can I?” He asked, Sirius raised his hand to his chin, “What would you like?” Sirius asked, Harry beamed, turning around and dragging Sirius to the ‘lego aisle, where he grabbed a few boxes and gave them to Sirius, “You want these?” Remus asked, looking down at the police and ambulance lego boxes, “Yeah!” Harry exclaimed, already dragging Sirius to the register.</p><p>Should we go eat somewhere?” Remus asked while they were in a clothing store getting some clothes for Harry, “Yeah, but Harry and I have something to get first” Sirius said, turning around, “What do you think?” He asked, turning to Remus, he was holding a short red dress in front of himself, Remus turned deep red and made his way to Sirius, “Maybe you should buy it” Remus whispered into Sirius’ ear, causing him to turn to the same shade as the dress, the last time Sirius had wore a dress, it had been mostly as a joke, Remus had ripped it to shreds after he got frustrated with how long the lacing on the back took. “Where are you going?” He asked, looking between the two of them, “can’t tell, it’s a surprise” They both said in unison, Remus sighed, “It will only take a moment” Sirius said, quickly kissing him on the cheek, “Fine. But don’t stay too long, I will wait here, I have to get some things” Remus said, Harry and Sirius left, leaving to do whatever they had to get.</p><p>“So, what did you get?” Sirius asked, eyeing the shopping bags next to Remus’ chair, “You will see in a few days” Remus said, taking a sip from his coffee and winking, Sirius blushed, looking down, even darker than before. When they were done they went back home, the clock was getting closer to six, Harry had told them that he would go to his room and build the legos, but when Remus went to check on him, he found him asleep on the floor, the stag plushie tucked under his arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm just posting these new chapters as soon as I get them done, I hope you enjoy it while I still have the time.</p><p>Sirius has a panic attack and Remus comforts him, just angst really, (fortunately there's some fluff in the end)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry it's so short, I was going to write the next chapter on this, but I didn't think that it would really fit to continue after this 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius woke up, he looked to his side, where Remus was still laying, he got up and pulled his morning robe on before making his way down the stairs, he made himself a coffee and sat down, the daily prophet sitting on the table in front of him he opened it and read through it, his eyes widened when he saw his family home, it talked about a break in, his mother dead, the house elf found alive. The text said that they were expecting that the perpetrators had been looking for something important and that there were no possible suspects, his thought was cut off by Remus, “Hey, Hun” Sirius turned around, “Do not ever call me that again” He said, Remus smiled and walked over to him, Sirius quickly closed the prophet, “What’s in the prophet?” Remus asked, “Nothing important” He said, throwing it into the trash, they ate some breakfast.</p><p>Remus sat in the living room and read, Sirius cleaned around the house, he knew that magic would be quicker, but he liked to do it the muggle way. Sirius made his way to the utility room, but when he stepped into the dark room, he froze, his vision went black and for a while, all he could hear was the yells and screams of his family and the scars all around his body burned, the clothes basket fell to the floor with a crash, he brought his hands to his face and felt tears streaming down his face, he was shaking and crying and he couldn’t stop, “Sirius!?” The yell snapped him out of his thoughts, he looked up into space, his eyes were pointed towards Remus but he wasn’t focusing on him, he couldn’t stop crying, he fell to his knees and buried his face into his hands. Remus sat down in front of him and looked at Sirius, “Sirius, calm down, you’re safe” he said, reaching toward Sirius with his hand open, but Sirius only slapped it away and cry, “Sirius, I need you to talk to me” He said, he placed his hands on Sirius’ shoulders, Sirius didn’t seem to hear him, only pushing him away and scratching on his arms and over some of the never scars, he wasn’t sure what to do, something like this had ever happened, nothing this bad at least. “Sirius please, you have to calm down” Remus said, he grabbed Sirius’ hands to stop him from hurting himself, “No please dad! Please don’t!” He yelled, Remus froze, he let go for a moment, that was just enough time for Sirius to pull away and curl in on himself. Sirius wouldn’t talk and when he tried to talk or touch him, Sirius would slap his hand away and move further away and into a corner, but when Remus got close enough, Sirius slapped him, “Please, don’t, I’m sorry!” Sirius yelled again, for a moment Remus was scared that Sirius had finally gone insane. He knew very well about the years of abuse Sirius had suffered, at first he had thought that it had been only physical and mental abuse, but after they had started dating Remus had found out that it had also been sexual. He frowned and took a deep breath, he pulled Sirius into a hug and against his chest, “Shh, calm down, it’s alright, I’m here, it’s just the two of us, you’re safe” Sirius scratched his arms, neck and chest, after a while he seemed to have lost all of his power, so he just sloughed against Remus’ chest, he just cried and shook, Remus could feel Sirius go completely limp in his arms, he looked down at him, Sirius’ face was tear stricken and some were still rolling down his cheeks, he didn’t know what had activated this, Sirius was normally calm, he did sometimes have nightmares and panic attacks, but not like this, “It didn’t hurt, do you want to talk about what happened?” Remus asked, Sirius shook his head, “No” Remus smiled and gently kissed his cheek, he sifted and laid down, pulling Sirius down next to him, they stayed there, Remus gently brushing his fingers through Sirius’ hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Visit to the Weasleys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus goes to pick Harry up from the Weasleys and when they get home, Sirius is acting strangely.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up, he saw Ron still asleep next to him, “Ron, wake up” Harry said, poking Ron’s forehead, “Mom, five more minutes” He moaned and turned around, Harry laughed, “Ron, wake up, it’s me!” Harry said, sitting up and hitting Ron with his pillow, Ron sat up and threw the pillow back at Harry, they both laughed. Molly walked into the room, “Boys, breakfast is ready, you should come downstairs before it’s all gone” She said, smiling at them, they were laying on the bed, Harry sitting on top of Ron and hitting him with a pillow, “We will be right there, Mr. Weasley” Harry said, yelping when Ron threw him off, “Oh dear, Molly is just fine” She says, smiling before leaving and walking to the next bedroom, they start laughing when they hear her speak, “Percy, close that goddamn book and get some sleep!” there is a yelp from Percy and then a book falls to the floor, “But mother, I have to finish this” he says, “You’re not even at school, it’s the summer break” Molly says. Then there is silence.</p><p>Harry and Ron were sitting on the living room floor, playing wizard chess, a few hours later there was a knock at the door, “Bill opened the door, which was out of Harry and Ron’s sight, “Mr. Lupin, please come in” He says, Harry got up and ran to the door, “Moony!” he yelled and ran to him, hugging him, “Where’s Sirius?” He asked, when he noticed the lack of people, “He’s at home” Remus said, smiling down at Harry, “Why didn’t he come?” HArry asked, Bill noticed the look on Remus’ face, “Harry, why don’t you go play with Ron?” without a second thought, Harry ran back into the living room, “Would you like some tea?” He asked, and they walked into the kitchen where Molly was sitting, “Remus, I wasn’t expecting you until monday” She said when he noticed them, “Hello” Remus said back, Molly sat him down at the table and prepared tea before sitting down in front of him, “Is everything alright? I thought both of you were supposed to come” Remus sighed, “Not really, well it is now” Molly smiled at him, “If you don’t mind. What happened?” She asked as she poured him some tea, “He had a panic attack yesterday, I don’t know why, he didn’t want to talk about it” Remus explained, taking a sip from his cup, “Oh dear, is he alright?” She asks, “I don’t think so, but he’s sleeping right now” Remus said, Molly smiled, “I’m sure he’s going to be alright, this isn’t anything new” She says, Remus sighed, “It was about his father, he hasn’t had one of those in years”  Remus said, “But I’m sure it will be alright” He says, Harry runs to them, “Can we go home? I want to see Sirius” He says, Harry had already gotten his stuff and looked ready to go home, “Of course, let’s go” Remus said, “It was nice talking to you again Molly, and thank you for taking care of Harry” They talked for a moment longer before they finally left, apparating back to their house.</p><p>They found Sirius sitting on one of the couches in their living room, he looked like he hadn’t slept in days and his hair was messy, “Sirius!” Harry yelled, running towards him, Remus was sure that Sirius flinched when Harry yelled, but still turned to look at Harry and smiled weakly, “Hey” He said, hugging Harry, he glanced at Remus, who smiled at him, he gave him a weak smile, Remus looked at him worriedly, he hadn’t ever seen Sirius that tired, Remus walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss, Sirius smiled, “Maybe we should eat something” Remus said, “I want chicken!” Harry yelled, Remus smiled, “Of course” He walked over to the door, where their jacket’s were hanging, Sirius got up and placed Harry down. When Sirius got to Remus, he helped him put his jacket on, “Are you sure you can come?” He asked, Sirius looked up at him, “I’m not a child, I’ll be alright” Sirius said, laughing softly at the face Remus made.</p><p>They were standing in their kitchen, Remus was peeling the potatoes when he felt Sirius wrap his arms around his waist, “Rem…” He said, Remus placed the knife down and placed his hands on top of Sirius’, “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked quietly, not wanting Harry to hear them, “Yeah, I’m just sorry for yesterday” Sirius said, Remus sighed, “You have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn’t your fault” He said, turning around and looked down at Sirius, “But I hurt you” Sirius said, not looking up at him, Remus took Sirius’ hands into his own, and kissed his knuckles, “Sirius” He said, causing Sirius to flinch because of the seriousness in Remus’ voice, “I know what your parents did to you, you have nothing to apologize for, nothing has been your fault” He said, his hands on Sirius’ cheeks, forcing him to look up at him, “But--” Sirius started, “No but’s, I love you alright? and if I could, I would make sure your father paid for it” He said, Sirius’ eyes filled with tears, “I love you too” He said, before burying his face into his chest. </p><p>“What did you and Ron do? Did you have fun?” Sirius asked Harry while they ate, “We played wizard chess and Fred and George did a prank on Percy” Harry explained, “We also tried flying” He added, “Was it fun, the flying I mean?” Remus asked, Harry smiled widely, “I loved it! Can I get a broom?” He asked, Sirius smiled and glanced at each other, they knew what they were going to get Harry for Christmas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Visiting Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius, Remus and Harry visit Hogwarts and while Harry is left with Minerva, Sirius and Remus visit Snape, which causes a small fight between the Slytherin and Remus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter will have a time skip, we will be skipping to the day of the beginning of Harry's 1st year at Hogwarts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius woke up with a jolt, covered in cold sweat, his hair sticking to his scalp, his breath uneven, “Sirius, are you alright?” He felt Remus place his hand on his tight under the covers, “Yeah- well no, actually” He said, Remus sat up and looked at him worriedly, “What was it? Me? Your parents?” He asked, he gently squeezed Sirius’ hand, “No…” he said, his hands were shaking, to Remus he looked like he had seen a ghost, “What was it?” Remus asked again, Sirius took a shuddered breath, “Pete-James-Lils, dea-” He couldn’t finnish his sentence before he started crying and leaned towards Remus, he couldn’t stop shaking, sobs wrecking his body, Remus pulled him close to himself and wrapped the covers over him, they had discovered different ways to help each other with nightmares and panic attacks, “Peter, it was Peter- he-Lily and James, I saw him, he was there--” He continued, his breath uneven and ragged, Remus was brushing his fingers through Sirius’ hair, “It was just a dream, shh..” Remus whispered, it took a long time, but it worked, Sirius calmed down and his breathing returned to normal, “He was there and so were Lily and James, he, Harry, It was him, he killed them, he’s not dead” Remus listened to him, the sentences didn’t make sense, but he could make out Peter’s name and the fact that he had killed them, Sirius, calm down, everything is alright, Harry’s safe-” He was cut off by Sirius, “Can you check up on Harry?” Remus nodded and got up, he pulled the covers over Sirius, “I will be back soon, stay here” Sirius nodded and Remus left the room, returning five minutes later. Sirius was laying on the same spot where he had left him, staring at the door, “Was everything alright?” he asked, Remus nodded, “He was sleeping” Remus answered, he laid down on the bed and wrapped the covers around Sirius and pulled him close to his chest.</p><p>“Siri, Moony! Wake up!” Harry yelled, “Harry, quiet down, it’s still early” Remus said, turning to face away from Harry and pulling Sirius closer to himself, “can Draco come over today?” He asked, “If it’s alright with his parents, but not now, go back to sleep” Sirius answered from under the covers, his face buried into the crook of Remus’ neck. It took Harry a few more pegs and about an hour more to get the two men up from the bed, Remus got up earlier and walked downstairs with Harry, Sirius following a little bit later. They were sitting in the kitchen when there was a knock at the window, Sirius walked over to it and opened it, a white owl jumped into their house and offered it leg that had a letter tied to it, Sirius gave it some food and scratched it under its chin, it flew away, he unraveled the letter and read through it, “She said yes” He said, turning to Harry, who beamed.</p><p>They finally had the night alone with just the two of them, they went out to eat, theu cuddled and watched movies and at the end of the night they fell asleep on the </p><p>They picked Harry up the next day and when they left the house and got into their car, Sirius turned to Harry, “Do you want to come to Hogwarts with us? We have to go see Snape” Harry’s face lightened up, “Can we go see Minnie?” He asked, “Of course we can” Sirius said smiling, Harry started jumping up and down, “Harry, calm down” Remus said, Harry stopped and smiled up at Remus, “Sorry” He said,</p><p>They appareted close to Hogwarts and then walked to the big wooden doors of the school, they made their way to Minerva’s classroom, they knocked, normally they would just walk right in, but as it was the middle of the day, there could be a class going on. Minerva opened the door, at first looking annoyed, probably expecting a student, who had slept too long, but when he saw Harry, her face immediately softened, she opened the door fully, “Hello” She siad, smiling, “Would you like to come to the office to wait ‘till the class is over? It ends in only fifteen minutes'' She said, “Actually, we were thinking if Harry could stay here for a minute, We have to visit Snape” Remus explained, Minerva looked between the two, “Do you think that’s a good idea? Taking Sirius with you I mean, I know that you two don’t have the greatest relationship, but Sirius and he, it’s even worse” She said, “We will be alright” Remus promised, “Allright, just watch what you say” She said, she invited Harry in before closing the door and leaving them standing there. They turned and made their way to the dungeons, when they got to the bottom of the stairs, Remus took Sirius’ hand into his, he turned to look at him straight in the eyes, “Do not say anything stupid, I don’t want to start a fight” He said, Sirius nodded, “Of course not, only if he starts something” Sirius said, Remus gave him a disaproving look, but turned away and made his way to the potions classroom door, he knocked, “Promise?”, “Promise” Sirius said, the door opened, revealing Snape sitting at the table, grading some apres, “Hello, Severus” Remus said, “We came to get the-” Snape cut Remus off, “I know what you’re here for” He sounded like he was ready to curse someone, “So can you give it to us so that we can go?” Sirius asked, cocking his head to the side and raising his eyebrow, Remus sighed, that’s it for not wanting to start a fight, “Sirius. Can you wait outside?” He asked, Sirius turned to Remus, but when he saw that he was serious he nodded and walked out. </p><p>Sirius stood in the hallway, waiting for Remus to come out, he couldn’t hear what was being said inside the room. Suddenly, the door opened and Remus stepped out, he moved so quickly that Sirius didn’t see his face, “Let’s go” he said, grabbing Sirius wrist and dragging him along, “What happened?” Sirius asked, but got no answer, Remus didn’t even glance at him. They were walking along the still empty corridors when Sirius stopped him and turned him around, “What’s wr-” He cut off when he noticed that Remus’ nose was bleeding and he had a split lip, Sirius took a step closer and raised his hand to rest it on his cheek, “What happened?” He asked again, Remus looked away, “He hit me, obviously” He said, Sirius let out a laugh, “Yeah, I can see that. But why?” He asked, “I don’t know, maybe he had a bad day” Remus said, raising his eyebrow and grinning, “Oh, come on, he always has a bad day, but he’s never hit you before” Sirius said, “I think that we should do something about that” Sirius said, pointing his finger at Remus nose, Remus pulled Sirius into the closest bathroom, Sirius grabbed some paper and wiped the blood off, “So, what really happened?” He asked, Remus sighed, “You happened” Sirius placed his hand dramatically over his heart and gasped, “Remus Lupin, I’m insulted!, what would I ever do something like that?” He asked, causing Remus to laugh, “We should get harry and go home” </p><p>They walked towards the classroom, “You should learn how to keep your mouth shut, especially when talking to Snape” Remus said, Sirius laughed, “I know” He said, just as they were getting close to the door, it opened and students started filling the hall, Remus held Sirius’ hand tighter and guided him to the classroom door and into the room. They walked into Minerva’s office, Harry was sitting on one of the chairs while Minerva graded some papers, they took Harry, thanked Minerva for taking care of him and then left. </p><p>Later that night, they were sitting in the living room, Harry had long since been put to bed, “Are you alright?” Sirius asked from where he was laying on Remus’ lap, the ladder turning to look down at him, “Of course, Love. Why wouldn’t I be?” Remus asked, forcing a smile, “You were acting kind of weird when we were at Hogwarts, surely Snape just hitting you for no reason would have caused such a reaction?” Sirius answered, looking up at him, “Well, it was your fault for annoying him” Remus said, playfully smiling down at the other man, who hit him on the arm playfully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Christmas parties and dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Harry is at Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius decide to go travel Europe. They spend the Christmas at the Weasleys and Sirius and Remus go on a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Harry was at Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius had decided to travel, they had all the time until Christmas,right now they were sitting in a train, Sirius resting his head on Remus’ shoulder, “Sirius, we will be there soon” Remus said, turning his head and kissing his temple, “How long?” Sirius asked sleepily, “Ten to fifteen minutes” Remus said, Sirius sifted, kissing his jaw, there was a ‘Tch’ from his other side, he glanced behind him, an older couple was sitting next to them, the man eyeing them, Remus ignored them. They got off just a few minutes later, they got their luggage and made their way into a cap that they had called and travelled to their hotel. When they got into their room, Sirius flopped down on the bed, “Would you like a drink?” Remus asked, walking over to the mini bar in their room, “Yeah, and a kiss, please” Sirius said, he abandoned the drinks and walked over to him, kissing Sirius, “Maybe we could leave the drinks and focus on something else” Remus said, climbing over Sirius, trailing kisses down his neck.</p>
<p>When they woke up the next day, they decided to go swimming, the weather was nice and there were other people on the beach close to their hotel, they changed into their swimming shorts and made their way to the beach, making sure that they had drinks and money with them. “Should we go?” Sirius asked, looking at the water, Remus looked up at him, he got up and started walking to the water when Sirius stopped him, “Remus, aren’t you going to take your shirt off?” Sirius asked, Remus glanced down, after the last full moon, he had gotten a new scar that was still red, it covered his chest, starting from his right shoulder and ending at his left hip, when he gave no response Sirius sighed, “Is it the scars?” He asked, Remus nodded quickly, not looking at Sirius, Sirius came over to him, “I don’t care about the scars, I never have” He said, “I have them too and you know that” Sirius looked down at his chest, looking at all all of the scars that littered his body, Sirius’ body was littered in scars and other marks, his chest had countless scars that had been caused by his parents, there were some burn marks; next were his arms and legs, that were covered in small thin lines, that Remus knew were self inflicted, he didn’t even want to see his back, well, he had seen it before in the darkness of their room, but it was different in the sunlight, there were three long scars running down his back, Remus had caused them when they were still at Hogwarts, “See, it’s alright?” Sirius said, holding my hand and gently pulling me towards the water, “Please” He said, I couldn’t help it, “Fine, let’s go” I said, pulling my shirt off and letting him lead me into the water.</p>
<p>Remus was standing at one of the beach café’s around the beach, getting something for him and Sirius, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, expecting Sirius to have come and look for him, but when he turned he saw a young woman, probably 19 or 20 with purplish hair standing next to him, “Um, hello?” He asked, the woman smiled, “Hello, I was just sitting there with my family when I noticed you, so I decided to come and talk to you” She said with no hesitation, Remus chuckled awkwardly, what could a young woman want to talk about, with him no less, Sirius maybe, but he doubted that the woman had even noticed him. “Well, I just thought you were really handsome and I thought that I would give it a shot” She said, when he saw the confused look Remus shot her, he could see her hair change to a deep red, “I’m sorry to ask you, but are you, by any change, a metamorphmagus?” her eyes lit up, “Yes, I am!” She said, excitedly, “That’s very interesting, you’re probably the first one I have ever met. Oh, I didn’t introduce myself, I’m Remus Lupin” Remus said, smiling politely, he ectended his hand for the girl, “I’m Nyphadora Tonks, but just Tonks is fine” She said back, Remus was sure that Sirius would come to them soon and save him, or maybe he had already noticed and was just waiting for Remus to do something stupid. he turned away for just a moment when the bartender brought him the two drinks, Tonk’s took the opportunity to come close to him and whisper into his ear, “Who’s the other one for-” she was cut off by a voice behind them, Remus let out a relieved sigh, “It’s for me, thank you” Sirius said, walking to them and standing between the two of them, “What took you so long?” Sirius asked, smiling at him sweetly, but Remus could see the small clint of anger, or was it jealousy in his eyes, the woman paled, and her hair turned a colder red, before quickly turning to the earlier color. He pulled away, “I’m sorry, but we have to go, we will be leaving tonight and I would like to spend with Remus here” He said before grabbing Remus’ arm and dragging him behind himself, Remus shot her an apologetic smile before following Sirius. Remus was going to make Sirius pay for that, he could embarrass himself well enough, Sirius didn’t have to help him with that.</p>
<p>They were finally going to return home, they were packing in their hotel room. Remus couldn’t help but glance at Sirius from time to time, he was wearing one of Remus’ sweaters that was way too big on him, it hung off his shoulders and revealed his neck and a bit of his back that were covered in hickeys and bite marks, Remus got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Sirius, he wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist, kissing one of the hickeys that he had made, “Rem, I’m trying to pack” Sirius said, placing his hands on top of Remus’ and leaned his head against his chest, “I love you, you know that?” Remus said, Sirius hummed in agreement.</p>
<p>Just as they were leaving the room Sirius glanced at himself in the mirror, “I wonder what Harry will say when he sees us. I look like I have been attacked by a hippogriff!” Sirius whined, looking at his neck, Remus laughed, “It’s your fault for wearing that shirt” Sirius turned to him, pouting, “And you were attacked by a werewolf” Remus said, “Yeah, a cute werewolf that likes books, tea and rough sex” Sirius said, “I think you’re the one who enjoys rough sex more” Remus said, opening the door and stepping out before Sirius could answer. </p>
<p>When they arrived home, they immediately walked into their bedroom and collapsed on the bed, they talked for a while until Sirius got up and walked to the closet, he took one of Remus’ huge t-shirts out and returned to his side of the bed, he pulled the sweater off and Remus took in every part of his skin, the skin on his stomach and sides were covered in hickeys and bite marks, Sirius noticed and quickly pulled the t-shirt on, before removing his jeans, revealing his thighs for a moment, his legs were no different from the rest of his body, covered in different markings, “What are you staring at?” He asked, playing oblivious, “Oh you know what I’m staring at” Remus said, extending his hand to Sirius, who gladly took it, letting him guide him to the bed, not saying anything as Remus pulled him against his chest and pulled the covers over them before muttering a spell that shut the lights.</p>
<p>When the train stopped at King’s Cross, Hermione and Ron left, Harry purposely staying behind, he turned to Draco, who was sitting on the same spot where he had sat down when the train had left. “Draco? Are you okay?” he asked, Draco snapped to look up at him, “What do you mean?” He asked, “Is there something wrong, Is it your father? Has he said something?” He asked, Draco looked down, refusing to meet his eyes, “I-I…” he couldn’t continue before the tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, Harry pulled him into a hug, “Shh...it’s alright” He said, Draco started crying. They stayed there for a long time before Draco calmed down and got off, disappearing before Harry could say anything else. </p>
<p>Harry left the train, seeing neither Sirius or Remus, he started to make his way towards the crowd when he heard a yell from behind him, “Harry!” he turned around and saw Remus and Sirius walking towards him, their fingers intertwined. Harry ran over to them, hugging them, “Hello” Remus said, patting his head, “How’s school?” Sirius asked, “It’s fine, Snape’s annoying though” He said, “Severus” Sirius said, pulling a face.</p>
<p>They had been home for a week, Sirius was standing in the kitchen, placing  plates on the table when he felt arms around his waist, he turned around, only to be met with Remus’ beautiful amber eyes, “Well, hello handsome” He said, pecking Remus on the lips, “Hi, beautiful” Remus answered, deepening the kiss, his hands moving down to the small of his back, pulling him closer, he licked Sirius’ bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Sirius of course accepted, they continued until Sirius pulled away to breath, What is it Remus?” He asked, Remus had been all lovely dovely for the last week, “What, I can’t kiss my husband?” he asked, making a dramatic sound, “Of course you can, I mean...have I forgotten something?” He asked, looking up at Remus,“Our anniversary!” Remus said, Sirius cursed himself in his head, “But we got married in the sum-” Sirius started, but was cut off by Remus, “We started dating on Christmas, idiot” Remus said, gently hitting their foreheads together, “Shit, how could I forget that?” Sirius said, “It’s alright” Remus said, Sirius turned to look him straight in the eyes, “No, it’s not! I forgot!” Sirius said, “Yeah, but I DIDN’T, I even got us a table at that restaurant that you like” Remus said, the two of them speaking over each other, “I’m really sorry, Remus--wait, what?”  He cut off, frozen in place. “We have a table at a restaurant at Christmas. We will take Harry to the Weasley’s and then we will go there, eat, go see a movie and then we will go to the Weasley’s for the rest of the night” Sirius stared at Remus in shock, oh, how he loved this man, he was always ready with anything and everything. “You did that for me?” He asked after a long while, Remus smiled down at him, “Of course, anything for you” Remus answered, kissing him on the cheek.</p>
<p>Later that night Remus was sitting in their bedroom when Sirius came out of the bathroom, “Hey, Moony” He said, walking over to their closet, pulling out one of his favourite sweaters out, “I’ll borrow this” He said, Remus nodding, It was one of Remus’ oldest one’s, the sleevis had started to unravel, caused by Sirius habit to pick at anything when he was stressed. Sirius had told him that it was one of favourites because it smelled like him, it was also huge so it covered him completely if he wanted to. He returned to the bathroom and came out then minutes later, his hair still wet, “Sirius, sit down” Remus said, pointing to the chair before him, Sirius took a seat and Remus started drying his hair with the towel on his shoulders, when he was done, he took a brush from the table and brushed his hair, Sirius leaning to him. The next morning Remus woke up to find Sirius still next to him, his head resting on his chest, “Sirius, wake up, we have to visit Diagon Alley today” he said, Sirius opened his eyes, “Not yet, ten more minutes…” he muttered, burying his face back into the crook of Remus’ neck, Remus chuckled, “Siri, we have to get up, Harry has probably been awake for hours by now” Remus said back, he didn’t really feel like getting up yet, but he knew that if they didn’t leave early, they wouldn’t be able to get everything that they needed, “Fine. I will make breakfast, you wake up Harry” Sirius said after a while, sitting up and stretching. </p>
<p>Remus came downstairs after waking up Harry and leaving him to change, he sat down at the table and took the cup of coffee that Sirius offered him, “Thank you” he said, kissing Sirius on the cheek. After a while he turned to Sirius, who was staring out of the window, “Aren't you going to eat anything?” He asked, Sirius turned to him and smiled, “I ate while you were still upstairs” He said, clearly forcing a smile, “Alright” Remus said, kissing his cheek, he turned to look at Harry who was looking at them awkwardly.</p>
<p>Harry was standing in the living room, waiting for Sirius and Remus to come down, they had gone upstairs, claiming to have forgotten something, but he thought that they were just making out like teenagers. “Alright Harry, let’s go” Sirius said when they finally came down, Remus opened the door, we apparated to Diagon Alley, first they went to Honeydukes and got some sweets, they visited shops including Flourish and Blotts for example.They got some presents, not allowing Harry to come with them. </p>
<p>They were sitting down at a table at one of the newer restaurants in Diagon Alley, Harry and Sirius immersed in a conversation and eating, Remus had refused, the full moon was getting closer and he didn’t really feel like eating. “Oh, I know you” Remus turned to look up at the voice, he looked at her, “Do I know you?” he asked, the woman looked disappointed, she had pink hair and blue eyes, “We met on the beach a few months ago” She said, smiling and morphing her hair to purple, Remus glanced at Sirius when he remembered her, Sirius was glaring at the woman, “Oh yes, you’re Nymphadora right?” He asked, just wanting confirmation that he wasn’t confusing her to another person, “Yeah! I’m glad you remembered” She said, smiling, but before he could say anything there was a yell, “Nymphadora, let’s go!” she turned to look at an older man, “Yes father!” She yelled back, “I’m really sorry, I have to go. I hope that we will see each other again Remus” she said, before leaving them. When she was gone Remus turned to look at Sirius, he looked really jealous, Remus chuckled and placed his hand on Sirius’ tigh under the table, “Oh Sirius, I only fancy you” he said, Sirius turned to look at him, pouting for a moment before bursting out in laughter, “You better have for the rest of your life!” He said, Remus gave him a quick peck on the lips and laughed, “And even after that” Remus added to Sirius’ sentence, Harry looking at them awkwardly, “Can we go?” He asked, Sirius and Remus looked at him like they had forgotten that he was there, “Sure, let’s go” Sirius said before getting up and taking the bags, When they started walking back into the growd Harry turned to Remus, “Where are we going?” He asked, “We still have one place to go and then we can go home” Remus explained while they followed Sirius.</p>
<p>They walked into the quality quidditch supplies, Sirius walked over to the counter and started talking with the seller, “Let’s go take a look around” Remus said, quiding Harry away from the counter and behind some shelves. After a while Remus turned, “Alright, let’s go” He said, they met Sirius at the door, “What did you get?” Harry asked, looking at Sirius expectively, “I can’t tell” Sirius said.</p>
<p>When Remus woke up Sirius’ back was against his chest’. He smiled, but got up before he could fall asleep again. He changed his clothes and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He started to make sure that everything was ready. When eh was done he walked into the living room and started to move the gifts under the tree and putting up the rest of the decorations, about forty minutes later I heard someone walk down the stairs and a minute later Sirius walked into the living room and made his way to him, he looked like he hadn’t yet seen himself in the mirror, “Morning” He said, his eyes still half closed, “Morning, hun” Remus said, kissing his head when he got close enough, “I told you not to call me that” Sirius said, “Is Honey better then?” he asked, teasing Sirius, “Not really, but I can live with it” He said, sitting down on the couch. Remus was sitting in the kitchen and drinking coffee, “Good morning, Harry” Sirius said over him, placing a plate on the table in front of Remus and on the spot where Harry sat down, he thanked him and started eating while Sirius poured coffee for himself. “So, what are we going to do today?” Harry asked between bites, “We will stay here until the afternoon, then we will take you to the Weasleys while Sirius and I go out and then we will join you out around eight or nine” Remus explained, Sirius nodding excitedly. “Where are you going?” Harry asked, “We are going to London, we will go see a movie and then we will eat at a restaurant, after that, we will join you” Remus continued.</p>
<p>Later in the evening they were getting ready, Remus and Harry were already standing at the front door, waiting for Sirius to come downstairs so that they could leave, “Sirius, let’s go!” There was no answer, “Sirius!-” he yelled again, but was cut off when there was a yell from their bedroom, “Just a minute!” Remus sighed, looking down at Harry and rolling his eyes playfully. Ten minutes later Sirius came down the stairs, he was wearing a dark suit with a black shirt under it with a long black jacket. His hair was up in a bun, which wasn’t that different from what he normally wore, just better styled and cleaner and not a half assed one with his wand sticking out of it. “Well don’t you look nice?” Sirius asked when he got to Remus, who was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt underneath, “You look quite nice as well” Remus said back, quickly kissing him. They stepped just outside their house and then apparated to the burrow.</p>
<p>They were standing in front of the front door, Remus knocked, just hard enough to be sure that Molly would hear, a moment later the front door opened and they were greeted with Molly, “Harry, Sirius, Remus! Oh please, do come in!” She said, excitedly making way for the three of them to step inside, Harry didn’t waste any time in taking his jacket and shoes off, before making his way to the living room, where Ron and Charlie were playing wizard chess. “Sirius and I will be back in a few hours, we will join you after that” Remus explained, trying to make it as short as possible, “I will take some food to the side for you then” She said, still smiling as happily and widely as humanly possible, the two men thanked her before turning and walking out of the door, “Sirius!” She yelled after them, Sirius turned to look over his shoulder at the woman, “I love what you did with your hair!” Sirius smiled and waved to her, turning back to face Sirius when the door was closed, </p>
<p>They apparated to a quiet alley in London, Remus had planned the place before hand and had made sure that they would get as close to their destination as possible, Remus took Sirius’ hand in his and they started making their way to the restaurant, at some point Remus noticed Sirius’ hands, they were shaking and he was trying to keep them warm, but Remus knew that Sirius was cold no matter what he did, the use of the cruciatus curse by his parents caused him to be cold all the time, Remus stopped and took his hands in his, Sirius humming when their skin met, Remus, unlike him, was always warm. Remus moved their hands close to his mouth and blew into them, trying to warm them up, “Why didn’t you bring cloves?” Remus asked when they finally continued walking, “Why should I have? I have hands that can warm them up” he asked, Remus rolled his eyes, “Of course” They continued walking, talking about anything and everything.</p>
<p>When they had finally gotten to the restaurant Sirius’ nose and cheeks were red and he was trying to warm up his hands, “Are you alright?” Remus asked, “No, my hands are freezing” he cried, offering his hands to Remus, who took them and rubbed them to get some warmth into them, “When the movie ends, we will go home, get you warmed up and then we will go to the Weasleys, okay?” Remus said, it wasn’t really a suggestion, more of a demand. The food arrived and they talked about Christmas and the next year, they hoped that everything would be alright. When they were done they walked around the town for a while, just looking around and talking until they found a place where they could safely apparate home without anyone seeing. </p>
<p>They appeared in their living room with a pop, the voice scaring Hedwig, who was sitting on the edge of the couch, “Sorry” Remus said, the bird staring at them for a second before turning back around and continuing sleeping, He turned back to Sirius who was taking his jacket off, “I will go make some tea, you go light the fire in the living room” He instructed, walking into the kitchen and pulling his wand out, boiling water and getting the teapacks out of the cabin and preparing it, he walked back into the living room and found Sirius sitting on the couch closest to the fireplace, wrapped in a pile of blankets. with only his face and his now open hair visible. Remus chuckled when he saw him, he made his way over to him and gave him the the cups before crawling under the blankets and pulling Sirius close to him, providing more warmth, Sirius’ cold fingers made contact with his skin and he shivered, even if he knew that he would be cold, it was always a surprise, “Here” Sirius said giving Remus his cup and snuggling closer. </p>
<p>When they finally got back to the Weasleys, the children were sitting in the living room and waiting for them, “You shouldn’t have waited for us”  Remus said as they stepped into the living room, “But we wanted to, besides, you can never play too much wizard chess” Molly said. Remus and Sirius took a seat on the couch behind the kids, making sure that there would be enough room for the kids to move around. They went through the presents, laughing and just having a good time, they left at around ten-thirty.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>